Enjoy It
by aawowaa
Summary: After a long day of training, orochimaru decides to finally claim sasuke's body. Who will comfort sasuke after the snake steals his virginity. Oro/Sasu Rape. Don't own any of the characters.


Another day of training had just finished. Kabuto had taken care of all of his injuries, and like always the medic had stolen few touches here and there. Of course he had tried to stop them at first but he quickly learned that it was best to just ignore them. He was about to go into his room as he sensed that there were two cold eyes watching him from not far away.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" the Uchiha said in his cold voice.

"Can't I watch my favorite and only student?" the snake said in a seductive voice.

Orochimaru's voice made him turn around and face him.

"Did Kabuto take care of all of your injuries already?" Orochimaru had moved so fast that the Uchiha hadn't even seen him until he was right in front of him. The snake's cold hand was holding his chin with a very soft grip.

When he was about to complain about the snake invading his personal space, Orochimaro locked his lips with Sasuke's. He tried to push him away but it was no use since the snake was stronger and bigger than he was.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sasuke was finally able to say when the snake pulled away for air.

"has anyone ever been inside of you Sasuke?" Orochimaru's question made Sakuke blushed

"Perhaps your former sensei kakashi or that blond kid, or maybe your bother took your sweet virginity right before he left you all alone?" the snake's words cut like knifes in Sasuke's ears. He tried to hold back tears that were about to fall. He couldn't be weak in front of the snake.

The expression on Sasuke's face and the silent gave the snake his answer.

"I see, so no one has claimed you… yet." Sasuke couldn't help but feel anger at these words. He wasn't something someone could claim like he was a thing. But the last word was the one that scared him the most. Was the snake actually going to force himself on him?

"So are you just going to rape then?" he tried for his word to sound calm but the snake could easily hear the fear.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun you are going to enjoy it too?" who was the snake kidding, he would never enjoy it.

In a split second, there were four snakes holding him in place. Sasuke started to panic, trying not to show it of course, when he saw orochimaru pull out a syringe.

"w-what's that for?" he said in a shaky voice

"Well I asked kabuto to make a drug that would make the human body twenty times more sensitive." The snake's eyes quickly traveled to sasuke's lower area. Sasuke knew exactly what he meant by that.

The drug quickly took effect on him body. He started to feel hot, he began to sweat and his pants were getting tighter. _Could I actually be getting aroused by being held in this revealing position and the snake watching me?_ The snakes were holding him in a position as if he was sitting in a chair with his legs spread wide open, but there was no chair, and his arms were to his back.

"I can see you are getting harder and harder by the minute. You are such a slut sasuke-kun."

_No, I'm not a slut. I'm just…_

Before he could even finish his thoughts, the snake ripped off his pants, revealing his erection

"No! Please Orochimaru let me go." This was the first time he had been so polite to the snake.

Without saying a single word, the snake devoured his erection. He could help but moan at the sensation. This was the first time he had ever had a mouth in his cock.

"See Sasuke-kun you are enjoying this."

He closed his eyes not wanting to see the way the snake took it all in to his mouth, making feel like he was in heaven.

"I'm… I'm going to-" the snake quickly pulled out of his cock and wrapped his hand around Sasuke's ball so he wouldn't cum.

"Why did you do that?" he said not wanting to sound like a slut

The snake pulled out his own cock. He was huge, and hard. He positioned himself between sasuke's legs.

"Wait, please don't do this" he begged as he struggled to free himself. He knew that if the snake penetrated him, it would split him in two.

"I'll try to be gentle" the snake said before pushing in the head of his massive cock in sasuke's virgin tight little hole.

Sasuke let out a scream that could be heard all over the hideout. He felt blood dripping from his hole.

"Congratulations sasuke-kun, you are no longer a virgin." With those words sasuke let tears finally fall.

_No, this can't be happening. How can he just take it from me like this? _

The snake pushed his cock further into sasuke

"Oh god sasuke you feel amazing. You're so tight. You feel better than any other person I've ever fucked." The snake said in a lustful voice

All sasuke could do is scream and cry as the snake tore into him with no mercy

It didn't take much longer for the snake to climax. He released all of it into sasuke. Before he pulled out of the now broken boy, he grabbed sasuke's cock and started to pump it. With the drug still in his organism it didn't take long for cum.

"I told you, you would enjoy this too." With that he snakes disappeared and orochimaru as well

Sasuke felt to the floor right outside his bedroom door. He tried to get up but he was too weak

From the shadows kabuto emerged. He kneeled beside sasuke and started to heal his wounds

THE END


End file.
